Umpteenth Nervous Breakdown
Umpteenth Nervous Breakdown is a Story Quest in the Lightbearer DLC. Objectives *Find your guitar amp *Get your guitar *Vibe the room with your guitar *Find your drug stash *Escape without being noticed by staff *Find a power cell *Power up ventilation system *Find an exit In-Game Description My electric guitar's no good without an amp. I vaguely remember trying to electrocute a spider in the loo with it... I wouldn't be a rock'n'roller without my guitar! Vibing my guitar usually helps me remeber things. Like where I put my Sally Specials. I need a little something to take the edge off. The manager's been itching for a reason to call the constables on me. I need a power cell. My Fans usually have extras. My fans usually have power cells, since their vibrating Nick dolls go through batteries so fast. Too many people know me at my fan club convention. Everyone really. I'd better go through the vents. Walkthrough After the opening cutscene, the player has to find Nick's guitar amp. It is located in the bathroom to the left, pick up the amp and the guitar against the wall. Nick's guitar "knows things", which means the player can right click the mouse button to Vibe, Vibing scans the environment for clues, the player can Vibe on the golden Nick statues for directions whenever they're lost. Search the Medicine Cabinet to retrieve two Joy pills. Head over to the mini bar and inspect the beer tap, the shutters to his secret exit out of the suite is revealed and the player is able to head down the corridor. Down the hallway will be a tray with a note and a bowl with a single Joy pill inside. The player will learn that everything bad for you is good for Nick: Coffee, Drugs and Liqour will replenish his health. Open up the vent and crouch to enter, the player will find a fan stuck in the vent who begs for Nick to help get her out, he promises he will find a way before continuing on his way out of the hotel. Once out of the ventilation system, the player ends up in the hallway right beside his suite, head down the hall and into another vent system. Get out of the vent and down the hall, here the player is taught how to fight. The player is able to left click with the mouse button to blow the minds of his attackers with a Facemelting riff. Right clicking when the enemy attack will block their attack, any successful block will recharge the guitar while also making the enemy vulnerable. Head down the hall and get inside the Laundry Room, here the player will need to find a power cell to unlock the vent beside it. In the room next to the vent is a bellboy key, get out of the Laundry Room and go to unlock the white door in the hallway. Inside the room is a power cell, take it and place it in the device back in the Laundry room, then get inside of the now unlocked vent. On the other side, Nick will end up in a suit belonging to Berry Bangs getting flooded. When heading out, he will get attacked by one of the staff members, when he's defeated, push the elevator buttons. Nick will be transported to the lobby. On the far left is an upgrade for his guitar, a Serenade. By holding down the right mouse button, Nick will play a serenade towards fans which will stop them from attacking him, hold for long enough and the targetted fan will start attacking the other fans. After going through the door, Nick will get ambushed by four fans, use Serenade to make them attack each other. After defeating the fans, go through the vent. On the other side, Nick will end up in a room with a radio turning on as soon as he enters, with Uncle Jack telling the public about Inspector Royston Luckenbill reassuring that the fairytale of Foggy Jack is but fiction, and doesn't actually exist. Outside of the suite are two fans who will aggro onto Nick. When they're done with, escape through the trash shute at the end of the hall. The quest will end after the ride. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Alarming Lyrics Down the Hatch Curious Fan Mail Convention Fun Record Review Pervy Fan Mail Trivia *Umpteenth is an adjective that describes an indefinitely large number in succession. *Inside of the Fan's room with the power cell, the vinyl says she listens to Nick Lightbearer's song Girl, You're My Joy. Category:Quests